Paris, You, and Me
by Arisa Kaminaga
Summary: Rin pergi ke Paris! Dan di sana, ia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya mengalami banyak hal..
1. Story 1

Paris, You, and Me

Vocaloid©Yamaha Corp.

Paris, You, and Me©Arisa Kaminaga

Summary: Rin berlibur ke Paris! Yey! Dan, di sana dia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya mengalami banyak hal.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: GaJe, typo, OOC, garing, bahasa campur aduk, dan berbagai warning-warning lainnya!

Story 1. What the-?!

"MICCHAN! CEPATLAH!"

Suara ultrasonik Rin cukup membuat Bandara Narita hancur berantakan.

"Ugh... bantuin kek, kamu uring-uringan sendiri!" dengus Miku sambil membawa 2 koper, 1 backpack, 1 tas selempang, dan 2 kresek berisi jeruk dan negi. Sedangkan Rin hanya membawa 1 tas selempang.

"BANTUIN!" teriak Miku sampai sukses membuat semua yang ada di sana tuli. "GUA BUKAN PEMBANTU LU!"

Akhirnya keluarlah kata kasar dari mulut Miku.

Rin langsung mencari alasan. "Aduh, Micchan, lengan aku keram(?) nih..," kata Rin sambil memegang lengan kanannya.

"Elah... alasan aja," Miku berjalan dan mengabaikan Rin. "Ya udah kalo gak mau bawa koper sendiri... baju dan jeruk aku ambil."

Rin langsung menghampiri Miku. "Eh, eh, jangan dong, Micchan yang unyu-unyu...," kata Rin sambil mengambil kopernya dari tangan Miku.

Miku memutar matanya. "Terserah..."

"Hahaha.. ayo cepat, keburu berangkat pesawatnya!" Rin menarik tangan Miku.

"Woi, tangan jangan lu tarikin!"

xXx

"Yah, Micchan... kita gak duduk bareng...," Rin cemberut saat melihat nomor seatnya di tiket.

"Lah, emang kenapa?" tanya Miku sok cool.

"Huuaaaaa... MICCHAN JAHAT!" jerit Rin. "Ya sudah, aku nggak mau ngomong sama Micchan!" Rin berjalan meninggalkan Rin.

Miku tersenyum jahil. "Awas kalau kau mencariku ya..."

"Aku tak akan mencarimu!"

BRUK!

Rin menabrak seseorang berambut honeyblonde. Yang nabrak jatuh, yang ditabrak malah ketawa.

"HOI! BANTUIN KEK!" bentak Rin.

"Hehe.. gomennasai. Oiya, suaramu kecilin dong. Dari tadi, sejak aku di luar bandara, suaramu kedengaran, tahu. Kalau kau terus berteriak seperti itu, bandara ini akan dilanda tornado," tawa lelaki itu.

BLETAK!

Jitakkan keras mendarat di kepala pemuda itu.

"Kenal aja nggak, ngatain orang seenak jidatnya!" seru Rin. Ia melanjutkan jalannya.

"Tuh cewek, sumpah aneh," umpat pemuda itu.

xXx

"Halo, Rin-chan," goda Miku di seat 17A. Rin hanya memalingkan muka. Ia duduk di seat 19A.

"Permisi, aku duduk di seat 19B," kata seorang pemuda sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ya sudah du-" Rin mengangkat kepalanya. "KAMU?!" pekik Rin.

Pemuda itu menutup mulut Rin dengan tangannya, lalu mendorong Rin agar duduk. "Ini pesawat, lho."

"Hmmpfth..." Rin menunjuk mulutnya yang dibekap tangan itu. Pemuda itu melepas tangannya.

"Ugh... dari tadi kamu bikin aku kesal!" gerutu Rin. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hihi... kamu kawaii deh," pemuda itu mencubit pipi Rin.

BLETAK!

Pemuda itu mendapat tinju keras dari tangan Rin untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dasar genit!" ledek Rin sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"G-gomennasai..." pemuda itu mengelus perutnya yang mendapat tinju dari Rin.

'Para penumpang harap memakai sabuk pengaman karena 1 menit lagi pesawat akan take off'

Rin segera memakai sabuk pengaman dan berdoa.

"Semoga selamat...semoga selamat...semoga selamat...," gumam Rin. Pemuda di sampingnya menatap Rin heran.

'Nih cewek kayak nggak pernah naek pesawat aja?' batin pemuda itu. Ia pun memberanikan bertanya. "Kenapa kamu kelihatan cemas begitu?"

"Siapa yang cemas! Emangnya ada, orang yang nggak mau selamat sampai tujuan?! Baka banget lu," jawab Rin dengan entengnya.

Pemuda itu hanya kedip-kedip mendengar cewek di sampingnya meledeknya 'baka'.

'Emang wajah aku yang keren ini nampak baka ya? Apa mata cewek ini rabun?' batin pemuda itu.

"Hoi, aku tahu kamu lagi ngatain aku di dalam hatimu," ujar Rin.

'Eh? Dia paranormal ya?'

"Tapi, aku bukan paranormal atau dukun," celetuk Rin.

Pemuda itu hanya cengo di tempat. Wajahnya yang tampan seperti monyet itu tak lagi tampan.

xXx

Di Bandara International Charles de Gaulle...

"Hhmmm... Micchan di mana ya?" Rin melihat di sekelilingnya. Nihil.

"Huee... jangan-jangan... Micchan beneran ninggalin aku?!" pekik Rin. "HUUEEE... MICCHANNNN!"

"Nggak di Jepang, nggak di sini, sama aja," celetuk pemuda berambut honeyblonde itu.

Rin mengusap air matanya. "Apaan sih?! Dari tadi ikut campur urusanku aja! Kenal aja nggak," ujar Rin.

"Oke, Kagamine Len, panggil saja Len. Kau?"

"Komine Rin," jawab Rin.

"Nah Rin, ki-"

BLETAK!

Tinju ketiga kalinya.

"Siapa suruh kamu panggil nama depan aku?!" seru Rin. "Nggak sudi!"

"Oi," pemuda bernama Len itu meringis kesakitan. "Kau sudah menjitak kepalaku, meninju perutku, dan sekarang meninju lenganku. Apa lagi yang mau kau tinju?"

"Jadi, kau mau tambah lagi?!" seru Rin.

"Eh, NGGAK!"

Rin melihat sekitarnya. "Huee...Micchannn! Kamu di mana sih?!" rengek Rin.

"Ngng... begini saja," Len berniat memberi usul. "Untuk sementara, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di apartemenku dulu? Tapi, cuma ada 1 kamar, sih."

"WHAT THE-" Rin mengumpulkan emosinya. "Ini gue cuma mimpi apa lu yang gila?!"

"Kamu nggak mimpi, dan aku nggak gila," jawab Len dengan polosnya. "Jadi...mau ya?" pinta Len sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'Ya Tuhan... aku ingin muntah...,' batin Rin.

"DASAR GENITTTT!"

xXx

"I-ini.. apartemenmu?" tanya Rin sambil memasuki apartemen itu takut-takut. "Emang kamu sering ke sini ya?"

"Iya, aku sering ke sini, biasanya pas liburan. Kamu?" Len bertanya pada Rin.

"Biasanya aku ke sini cuma seminggu dan nginap di hotel bareng Micchan. Biasanya sih, aku di sini buat ngurusin butik punya haha. Tapi, aku nggak ada niatan beli apartemen," jelas Rin. Len hanya ber-oh ria.

"Nih, kamarnya," Len mempersilahkan Rin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Eee... kalau aku tidur di kamar, kamu tidur di mana?" tanya Rin.

"Ya, di kamar dong," jawab Len enteng.

"Kamu..."

"Apa?"

"H-HENTAI!"

BLETAK! PRANGG! DUARRR! MEAAUWWW!(?) DUAKK! JDARR!

Oh, Len yang malang. Pastikan saja, apartemenmu yang elite itu besok akan hancur berantakan.

TBC

Halo, minna-san... aku balik nih^^

Oiya, gomen, gomen! Fic aku yang Your Smile is My World masih belum bisa lanjut... ide tentang kelanjutannya masih buntu. Jadi, buat ngisi kekosongan waktu, aku bikin fic ini! Yyeeeyy! #dilindes

Tapi tenang aja... Yout Smile is My World bakal lanjut kokk... tapi kalo lama, jangan marah ya... hehe...

Last word...

.

.

.

.

Review please...^^


	2. story 2

Paris, You, and Me

Vocaloid©Yamaha Corp.

Paris, You, and Me©Arisa Kaminaga

Summary: Rin berlibur ke Paris! Yey! Tapi, dia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya mengalami banyak hal.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: GaJe, typo, OOC, garing, bahasa campur aduk, dan berbagai warning-warning lainnya!

Story 2. First Day, Eiffel

"Kau tidur di sofa!" perintah Rin.

"Ah, Rin, aku ingin tidur di kasur," pinta Len.

"Tidak! Aku tidur di kasur, kau tidur di sofa! Sampai kau pindah ke kasur, lihat saja apa yang terjadi besok!" bentak Rin.

"Hai'," Len mengambil bantalnya lalu tiduran di sofa sebelah kasur. Rin langsung meletakkan(?) tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

'Fufufu...Rin, lihat saja! Besok pagi kau akan melihatku di sebelahmu!' batin Len sambil tersenyum licik. Ia terus menunggu hingga Rin benar-benar terlelap. Pukul 01.00, Len mengendap-endap berpindah tempat dan tidur di sebelah Rin.

Oh, Len, sadarlah. Kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok, kan?

xXx

Ciitt...citt..

Burung-burung kecil bernyanyi dengan merdunya di dahan pohon.

"Ng...," Rin mengerjap-ngerjap, pandangannya masih buram. Ia melihat sesosok berambut kuning dan memakai piyama kuning berada di sebelahnya.

"Ng? Len, ohayou," kata Rin yang masih tak sadar.

Rin menggosok matanya. Berambut kuning? Piyama kuning? Len?

10%

.

.

.

30%

.

.

.

50%

.

.

.

80%

.

.

.

100%

.

.

.

Loading...

.

.

.

Success!

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Kaca jendela, pecah. Cermin toilet, pecah. Vas bunga, pecah. Dan parahnya, gendang telinga Len, ikut pecah.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len yang masih mengantuk.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?!" pekik Rin.

"Ng? Tidur," jawab Len sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sudah kubilang, KAU TIDUR DI SOFA!" bentak Rin.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kemarin, aku terjatuh saat tidur di sofa. Kau tahu, kalau aku tidur, aku selalu banyak gerak. Jadi, karena aku nggak mau jatuh lagi, jadi aku pindah ke kasur," Len mencari alasan.

"Huffthh... ya sudahlah," Rin berjalan mengambil baju dari kopernya. "Aku mandi dulu," Rin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

'Hehe...sukses!' seru Len dalam hati. Ia jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri.

'Selanjutnya apa ya?' pikir Len.

Skiptime..

"Nah, Len..," Rin keluar dari kamar mandi sambil merapikan bajunya. "Kyaa! Kamu ngapain?!"

Wajah Rin sangat merah seperti kepiting mentah(?). Bagaimana tidak, Len melepas atasan piyamanya dan hanya memakai celana piyama yang tadi dipakainya.

Len mengambil handuk. "Tentu saja aku ingin mandi. Tapi, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" goda Len sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"T-tidak...CEPATLAH MANDI!" pekik Rin panik sambil mendorong Len.

"Hati-hati Rin! Kalau tubuh atletisku ini terluka bagaimana?" tanya Len dengan polosnya.

"Bodoh amat dengan itu! Cepatlah mandi, dan 'kita' akan pergi ke Eiffel!" Rin keluar kamar.

"Heh? Kita?" Len bingung. "Maksudnya, dia mengajakku?"

xXx

Rin mengambil kamera DSLR miliknya dan mengalungkannya di lehernya.

"Kau sudah, Len?" tanya Rin.

Len merapikan sweater yang dipakainya. "Sudah."

"Ayo," ajak Rin. Len membuntuti Rin.

"Huaa... Eiffel disaat musim dingin pasti sangat indah!" seru Rin tak sabar.

"Lebih keren kalau malam hari," sahut Len.

"Benar!" Rin menggenggam kedua tangan Len. "Len, nanti malam kita ke Eiffel lagi yuk! Aku ingin memotretnya dan menunjukkannya pada Kaito-kun! Habisnya, selama ini aku ke sini setiap musim panas, dan ini pertama kalinya aku kemari di musim dingin! Boleh ya?" pinta Rin.

"Heh? Kaito? Siapa itu?" tanya Len sambil menyembunyikan wajah sebalnya.

"Kaito-kun itu...," wajah Rin memerah. "Pacar aku."

"Oh...," Len berjalan tanpa memedulikan Rin.

"Lho, kenapa kamu marah?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan mengejar Len.

Len menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Rin. "Siapa yang marah?"

"Habisnya, kamu keliatan sebal gitu sih..."

"Itu artinya...," Len menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau ketipu."

"Ap-" Rin mengejar Len. "LENNNNN!"

"Huffthh...," Rin ngos-ngosan. "Kenapa kamu lari?!"

"Lho, kau yang mengejarku!" Len membela diri.

"Ah, sudahlah! Lihat!" Rin menunjuk menara Eiffel yang tertutup oleh salju. "Sugoi... Len, kau potret aku ya!"

Rin memberi kamera miliknya kepada Len.

"Hhmmm...," Len berjalan ke samping Rin. "Foto berdua, ya?"

"Demo...," Rin mencoba menolak.

"Ayolah, sebagai kenangan," pinta Len. "Aku ingin punya kenangan bersamamu."

"Aa...baiklah," Rin memilih mengalah.

Len mengarahkan lensa kamera ke arah dia dan Rin.

"Oke! 1...2...," Len memberi aba-aba.

CKRIK! (eh, emangnya, suara kamera kayak gitu ya?)

Len mencium pipi Rin saat kamera memotret mereka. Rin langsung mematung.

"A...apa...," Rin sangat sulit untuk berbicara.

"Wah, foto yang keren," puji Len sambil melihat foto di kamera Rin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan melayang ke kepala Len.

"Aww, Rin... sakit," Len mengelus kepalanya.

"Dasar genit!" Rin menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia mengambil kamera dari tangan Len dan berniat menghapus fotonya bersama Len.

"Kamu masih beruntung, tau," dengus Len. "Kau masih beruntung karena aku hanya mencium pipimu."

Rin hanya terdiam.

Len mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu, kalau aku melakukannya di sini, kau pasti akan membenciku," Len meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Len. "Aku tak mau kau membenciku."

Wajah Rin memerah. "Nah, sekarang kau foto aku sendirian ya!"

Len mengambil kembali kamera milik Rin dan memotret Rin. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Rin tersenyum gembira. Tapi, dia tahu, senyum itu bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk seseorang bernama Kaito.

Skiptime..

"Len, ke kedai es krim yuk!" ajak Rin.

"Ini musim dingin. Jangan," Len mencoba memperingati Rin.

Rin membenarkan letak syalnya. "Ah, Len ayolah...," Rin menarik tangan Len.

"Kita ke kedai kecil itu saja, di sana kelihatannya menarik," Len menarik tangan Rin.

"Aku mau es krim...," rengek Rin.

"Kalau kamu masuk angin jadi repot kan Rin...," tolak Len. "Aku nggak mau kamu sakit..."

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Ayo," Rin mengikuti kemauan Len. Len dan Rin memasuki kedai kecil itu.

"Accueil," sapa seorang pelayan dengan senyuman. Rin hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela.

"Kamu pesan apa?" tanya Len.

"Terserah lu aja deh," jawab Rin yang masih sebal.

"Oke, ratatouille 2, and umm...," Len sibuk mencari menu berbau pisang.

"Waitress, nothing banana here?" tanya Len.

Waitress hanya menggeleng.

"Nothing orange too?" Rin ikut bertanya. Waitress juga menggeleng.

"Ugh...oke, just 2 ratatouille," ujar Len.

"Merci... please wait for 20 minutes...," waitress itu masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Tuh kan! Di sini tak ada jeruk! Dan di kedai es krim itu, rasa apa pun ada!" seru Rin.

"Sudahlah Rin... bagaimana kalau sehabis dari sini, kita ke kedai es krim itu?" usul Len.

Rin berpikir. "Oke!" pekik Rin refleks memeluk Len tanpa sadar.

"Rin?" Len bingung.

"Ah!" Rin melepas pelukannya. "Gomen!"

"Hehe..," Len menyeringai. "Kamu suka aku ya?"

"Whoaaa...enak saja! Yang kusuka cuma Kaito-kun!" bantah Rin yang pipinya sedang merah.

Len kembali memasang wajah sebal. "Yakin cuma Si Kaito?"

"Ah, kenapa kamu tanya seperti itu sih?!" Rin menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal.

"Dasar, gampang banget ketipu. Kau...ketipu lagi!" Len mencubit pipi Rin karena saking gemasnya.

Rin melepas cubitan Len. "Sakit tau!"

"Hehe...gomen..."

Skiptime...

"Nah, sesuai janjimu, BELIKAN AKU ES KRIM!" pekik Rin sambil menarik tangan Len.

"Iya, iya. Aduh...suaramu kecilin dong...lama-lama gendang telinga aku rusak nih...," omel Len. Mereka memasuki kedai es krim itu. Rin membeli triple scoop rasa jeruk, strawberry, dan pisang. Sedangkan Len, ia membeli es krim rasa pisang.

"Whoaa... sudah jam setengah 7 malam, balik ke Eiffel yuk!" ajak Rin.

'Ini cewek... gak ada capeknya...,' keluh Len dalam hati. "Ayo."

xXx

"Dingin...," gumam Rin. Ia menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan makan es krim di saat seperti ini," kata Len. "Pegang tanganku, mungkin bakal bantu hangatin kamu," saran Len.

Rin menggenggam tangan Len. "Ah, Len. Masih dingin," keluh Rin.

Len mencari akal. Akhirnya, ia memeluk Rin.

"Lho? Len?" Rin kaget.

"Buat hangatin badan kamu," ujar Len.

'Whoaa...meskipun sedikit hentai, dia ternyata lembut juga ya... Aku sudah salah mengatainya hentai. Tapi, kenyataannya, dia emang begitu sih...,' batin Rin.

CKRIK!

Sebuah flash kamera mengagetkan mereka.

"Wah...pasangan yang serasi di bawah Eiffel yang bersalju. Indah sekali...," seorang fotografer memotret mereka.

"Eh? Siapa kamu?! Dan...dan kenapa memotret tanpa izin?!" pekik Rin.

"Perkenalkan, saya Leon, fotografer handal di sini," fotografer itu memperkenalkan diri. "Dan, saya memotret kalian, karena saya rasa kalian merupakan couple palinh serasi di sini!"

"Couple?!" pekik Rin. "Hei, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!"

"Ini untuk kalian," Leon memberi foto yang tadi ia potret kepada Len. Leon berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Len menatap foto yang dipegangnya. Fotonya yang memeluk Rin dengan latar belakang menara Eiffel yang tertutup salju.

"UWWOOOO! FOTI TERBAIK YANG PERNAH KUMILIKI!" Len langsung nosebleed.

"Len..." Rin hanya sweatdrop. "Kau benar-benar...hentai."

TBC

"Hulo, minna-san! Arisa updet cepet nih...hehe...ide lagi numpuk sih...

Dan, aku sangaattttt...berterimakasih sama temen-teman aku yang mau bantu cariin ini itu di mbah gugel yang berhubungan dengan Prancis. Arigatou, minna... XD

Oh ya, masalah Len...dia itu hentai apa lembut ya? Arisa juga bingung o.O Habisnya, terkadang aku bikin Len jadi hentai, dan terkadang juga, aku juga bikin Len jadi care. Aduh...aku bingung! Ngng... kalo reader sekalian, lebih suka yang mana? O.o

Nah, it's time to reply review!

Kiriko Alicia :

"Benarkah? Padahal aku nggak bisa ngelawak lho..."

Kurotori Rei :

"Wah...kocak nih? Kalau boleh ngaku, aku itu nggak bisa ngelawak, tapi kalau Rei-chan anggap ini lucu, syukur deh...X3

Whoaa... Rin bukan dukun! Tapi entahlah, sihir apa yang dipakai Rin sampai bisa tau isi hati Len #duak

Memang...pas pertama kali ketemu, Rin nggak bisa akur sama Len, tapi lama-kelamaan, mereka bakal bisa saling ngerti..."

Crystal Akane :

"Wehh...Rin sangar ya? Haha...

Oke...makasih udah di-fave dan follow...x)"

Oke.. segini aja, dan kata terakhir,

.

.

.

Review please XD


	3. Story 3

Paris, You, and Me

Vocaloid©Yamaha Corp.

Paris, You, and Me©Arisa Kaminaga

Summary: Rin berlibur ke Paris! Yey! Tapi, dia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya mengalami banyak hal.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: GaJe, typo, OOC, garing, bahasa campur aduk, dan berbagai warning-warning lainnya!

Story 3. The Dream Will Come True

"Sugoi...," Len meletakkan foto 'itu' di sebuah bingkai dan diletakkannya di meja dekat kasur.

"Hueee... aku tidak punya foto Eiffel pas malam hari. Padahal ingin aku tunjukkin ke Kaito-kun," keluh Rin sambil merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

"Foto ini kan pas malam hari. Tunjukkan saja pada Si Kaito itu," celetuk Len.

Rin langsung terbangun. "Enak saja! Kalau aku putus dengannya, bagaimana? Itu kan fotoku yang kau peluk! Nanti dia mikir yang nggak-nggak!" bantah Rin.

"Oi, woles kali. Kan cuma bercanda," Len duduk di sebelah Rin. "Wah, sudah malam. Aku tidur di situ lagi, ya?" Len menunjuk ke arah kasur.

"Silahkan," kata Rin enteng. "Kalau kamu mau dapat tinju dariku lagi, aku membebaskanmu tidur di situ," lanjut Rin sambil men-deathglare Len.

"Huee... aku ingin tidur bersamamu," Len memeluk Rin dari samping.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Rin menendang Len hingga terlempar sejauh 2 meter (kamar Len lumayan luas.)

'Padahal ini apartemen milikku, tapi kenapa seolah-olah aku yang menumpang di sini?' batin Len.

"Ya sudah deh, terserah kau. Besok pagi, aku ingin mencari Micchan," kata Rin. "Aku tak ingin terus bergantung padamu."

Len menunduk. "Itu artinya, kita nggak ketemu lagi, dong?"

"Mau gimana lagi," jawab Rin. "Aku dari Sapporo. Pasti kamu dari kota lain, kan?"

"Aku dari Kyoto," jawab Len. Nadanya bicara sangat lesu. "Jangan pergi dulu."

"Ha?" Rin naik ke atas kasur. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin. Masa langsung pisah gitu aja?" tanya Len.

"Entahlah. Aku nggak ngerti," ujar Rin. "Tapi, besok akan kubuatkan sesuatu yang enak sebagai salam perpisahan kita, bagaimana?" Rin berniat menghibur Len.

"Aku nggak mau kamu pergi," pinta Len. "Menetaplah di sini, ya?" Len naik ke atas kasur juga, duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Aku nggak bisa, tapi.. aku juga nggak tega sama kamu yang bakal sendirian tanpaku," jawab Rin. "Hoahmm.. aku ngantuk. Oyasumi, Len," Rin tidur membelakangi Len. Len juga memilih tidur, ia membelakangi Rin.

Rin sangat gelisah. Di satu sisi, ia ingin cepat-cepat mencari Miku. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tak tega pada Len. Haduh... otak Rin nggak bisa mikir. Rin segera memejamkan matanya untuk melenyapkan perasaan itu.

xXx

Rin berjalan menuju kantin.

"Miku, aku menyukaimu."

Rin mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya dari perpustakaan. Ia pun mengintip dari jendela perpustakaan.

"Aku juga, Kaito-kun. Tapi, kamu udah punya Rin."

'Heee...itu... Kaito-kun dan Micchan, kan?!' batin Rin.

"Lupakan saja bocah itu. Jadilah pacarku," suara Kaito terdengar samar-samar dari luar, namun Rin masih mampu mendengarnya.

'What the- Kaito-kun selingkuh?!' pekik Rin dalam hati.

"Hayooo... ngeliatin apa tuh?" seseorang menepuk bahu Rin.

"Hush! Diamlah, Len!" bisik Rin.

Len ikut mengintip. "Hoho... pacarmu selingkuh ya?"

"Ah, lu bikin gue pingin nangis aja!" bahasa Rin mulai kasar. Air matanya mulai menetes.

"Hoi, kenapa menangisi cowok macam dia?" Len mengusap air mata Rin.

"Dia kan pacar aku, bodoh! Dan, Micchan juga sahabatku!" seru Rin.

Len memeluk Rin tiba-tiba. "Kalau begitu, putusi saja dia, lalu pacaran denganku," kata Len dengan entengnya.

xXx

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!" Rin terbangun dari tidurnya.

Len ikut terbangun. "Ada apa Rin? Masih jam 3 lho," Len menggosok matanya.

"Hueee... mimpi apaan itu!" Rin menendang-nendang selimutnya.

"He? Mimpi apa? Tentang aku ya?" tanya Len kepedean.

"Jangan sampai!" Rin terus teriak-teriak gaje.

"Jangan teriak-teriak dong! Kalau tetangga kedengaran kan jadi curiga!" Len memperingati Rin.

"Huee...Len...," Rin menangis di dada Len. Piyama Len jadi sedikit basah oleh air mata Rin.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Len. "Mimpi apa emangnya?"

"Buruk! Sangat buruk!" seru Rin. "Kaito selingkuh...terus...terus..."

"Terus apa?"

"Kaito selingkuh dengan Micchan dan kamu tiba-tiba nembak aku! Itu... itu aneh tau!"

Len tersenyum tipis. Ia memeluk Rin yang menangis di dadanya. "Wah... aku sudah masuk mimpimu nih," goda Len.

Rin mendorong Len. "Ah, itu kan cuma mimpi," Rin menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia kembali merebahkan diri.

"Mimpi bisa jadi kenyataan lho," celetuk Len dan kembali tidur.

"He?" Rin menoleh ke arah Len yang membelakanginya. "Maksudnya apa?"

xXx

Rin memakai syal orange miliknya dan memakai tas selempang kecil berwarna kuning.

"Ayo, Len," ajak Rin.

Len mengikuti Rin dengan lesu. Di dalam hati, ia menangis meraung-raung.

'HUAAA! RIN! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUEEEE!' teriak Len dalam hati. Ia tidak mau menangis di hadapan Rin karena gengsinya yang superr...tinggi.

"Kita naik...hei, kamu kenapa?" Rin mengangkat kepala Len yang dari tadi menunduk.

"Hihi... seorang Len yang hentai menangis," ledek Rin. "Dasar shota hentai."

Kata-kata terakhir Rin sangat 'jleb' di hati Len. Cowok setampan monyet seperti dia dibilang shota hentai? Oke, kata hentai mungkin cocok untuknya. Tapi kata shota, itu sangat dibencinya.

"AKU NGGAK SHOTA RINNNN!" teriak Len.

"Hei, hei, tenang," Rin mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke depan. "Dan...kenapa kau berteriak sepertiku?"

"Huee...Rin!" Len memeluk Rin dan menangis layaknya seorang bayi. "Jangan pergi!"

"Aku..."

PIIP...PIIP...

Kata-kata Rin terpotong oleh suara yang berasal dari ponselnya. Ia membuka flip ppnselnya.

"Whoaa...Kaito-kun telepon!" pekik Rin. Ia mengangkat teleponnya. "Moshi-moshi, Kaito-kun!"

Len menghapus air matanya.

"Apa? Kau di sini?! Whoaa...di mana sekarang? Baiklah, aku ke sana!"

Rin menutup teleponnya. "Len, kita ke kedai es krim yang kemarin ya! Kaito-kun menungguku di sana! Nanti, akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya, oke?" seru Rin antusias.

"Terserah," jawab Len malas.

Mereka berdua pun menaiki taksi dan berangkat ke kedai es krim.

Skiptime...

"Kaito-kun!" Rin berlari ke arah seorang lelaki serba biru yang duduk di pojok. Len hanya mengikutinya.

"Hai Rin! Eh, siapa dia?" lelaki bernama Kaito itu menunjuk Len.

"Ah, dia kenalanku di sini! Len, kenalkan dirimu!" perintah Rin.

Len mengulurkan tangannya. "Kagamine Len."

Kaito membalas uluran tangan Len. "Shion Kaito," Kaito menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Kaito-kun, kenapa nggak bilang-bilang kalau ke sini?" tanya Rin.

"Kejutan dong, seminggu lagi kau kan ulang tahun. Nah, otou-san dan chichi sudah mengizinkan aku dan kamu di sini selama sebulan," jelas Kaito.

"Wah... Kaito-kun! Itu...so sweet...," Rin memeluk lengan Kaito.

'Ugh...Rin...,' batin Len. "Rin, aku jalan-jalan dulu, ya. Aku nggak mau mengganggu momen kalian," kata Len sambil berjalan keluar.

"Kagamine-san nggak mau ngobrol dulu?" tanya Kaito dengan senyum tipis.

"Nggak usah," jawab Len tanpa menoleh.

'He? Len beda banget?' batin Rin.

"Kau bilang dia kenalanmu, tapi kenapa manggilnya pake nama depan?" tanya Kaito.

"Itu... agar terkesan akrab!" seru Rin. Dalam hati, ia khawatir dengan Len. Ia juga khawatir kalau mimpinya semalam benar-benar terjadi. Ia benar-benar takut.

xXx

"Len, aku akan menginap di apartemen Kaito-kun. Sampai jumpa," Rin menarik kopernya. "Len?"

Len masih berdiri menghadap jendela, tak memedulikan ucapan Rin.

"Len, kau dengar tidak?" tanya Rin yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Aku dengat kok. Pergi saja, sana."

'Kenapa dia menjawab dengan nada yang sangat dingin?' batin Rin. "Ah, ya sudah. Sayounara."

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup dengan keras. Rin berjalan menghampiri Kaito yang sudah menunggu di depan.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat keadaan Len...

"HUAAAA! RINNNNN!" Len meraung-raung gaje. Lalu, ia berjalan ke dapur.

"Fuhh... mana buktinya? Katanya mau membuatkan aku makan yang enak?" Len terlihat marah. Ia benar-benar marah.

xXx

"Ini apartemenmu, Kaito-kun?" tanya Rin sambil memasuki apartemen bernuansa biru.

"Yapp," jawab Kaito mantap. "Kamarmu yang berpintu orange itu. Dan kamarku yang berwarna biru itu," kata Kaito sambil menunjuk dua kamar yang bersebelahan.

'Ini lebib baik daripada saat di apartemen Len,' batin Rin. "Aku istirahat dulu ya."

"Oke," Kaito mencium dahi Rin. Rin berjalan ke kamar yang ditunjuk Kaito. Ia meletakkan kopernya dan merebahkan diri ke atas kasur. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk mengenyahkan semua pikiran jahat yang menyelimuti otaknya.

xXx

"Ohayou, Kaito-kun," Rin keluar dari kamar dan menyapa Kaito yang duduk di sofa depan televisi.

"Ohayou Rin," sapa Kaito dengan senyum hangatnya. "Oh ya, Rin. Ayahmu menitipkan sejumlah uang padaku untukmu. Ambil saja di kamarku."

"Oke," Rin berjalan memasuki kamar Kaito.

'Eh, sebentar...,' Kaito berpikir. 'Di kamar itu ada...'

Rin mencari uang titipan untuknya di laci Kaito. Tapi, bukannya menemukan uang, ia justru menemukan selembar foto yang langsung membuat dadanya sakit.

'Foto ini...'

TBC

Yow! Updet ini apakah terlalu cepat? Aku updet cepet karena lagi numpuk tuh ide! Hehe...

Hayoo...apa ada yang bisa nebak, foto apa yang ditemukan Rin? O.o

Oiya...denger-denger, FFn bakal ditutup, wah...hati Arisa ketusuk-tusuk nih... :( #alay. Wajar aja dong...FFn itu bagaikan belahan jiwa Arisa...#ceilah

Oke, oke, daripada bersedih terus, aku mau bales review dulu!^^

Kiriko Alicia :

"Iya Kiriko-chan...ini updet cepet kok..^^"

Kei-T Masoharu :

"Tentu saja Rin punya Len! #fangirling mode

Wah iya, Arisa lupa! Accueil itu artinya selamat datang, kalo merci itu terima kasih.."

Rena Hinamori :

"Iya, ini udah lanjut..."

Kurotori Rei :

"Hihi... Len lagi hentai mode tuh, makanya otaknya encer...#dilemparpisang

Kalo Len bukan suka lagi, tapi udah cinta pada pandang pertama...haha... #ketawagaje

Eee...iya...Rin kena virusnya Kaito gara-gara pacaran sama dia, jadi dia kuat makan es krim pas musim dingin... #dilindes

Hehe...Leon usil yah, momen romantis gini diganggu -3-

Mikan ChanX3 :

"Iya... Len langsung lesu tuh... sini Len...#pelukLen #ditinjuRin

Maksudnya Miku keliatan di chap. 2, apa ya? Arisa bingung... o.O"

Nah, segini dulu... Arisa juga mau ngingetin para reader sekalian nih, AYO BUNUH SOPA! #apaitu #abaikan

Pokoknya, FFn gak boleh hilang dari dunia ini!

And last word...

.

.

.

Review please~ :3


	4. Story 4

Paris, You, and Me

Vocaloid©Yamaha Corp.

Paris, You, and Me©Arisa Kaminaga

Summary: Rin berlibur ke Paris! Yey! Tapi, dia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya mengalami banyak hal.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: GaJe, typo, OOC, garing, bahasa campur aduk, dan berbagai warning-warning lainnya!

Story 4. Sayounara, Kaito

Rin meletakkan foto menyedihkan itu di sakunya.

"Rin, sudah ketemu uangnya?" tanya Kaito sambil memasuki kamarnya.

"Sudah," Rin menunjukkan amplop berwarna coklat. "Kita jadi ke butik kan? Aku ganti baju dulu."

Rin keluar dari kamar Kaito. Kaito segera membuka lacinya, dan mencari barang penting miliknya.

'Ke mana foto itu? Kok nggak ada? Jangan-jangan...'

BRAK!

Rin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia bersandar pada pintu. Air matanya mengalir.

"Mimpi itu... benar terjadi... Len..."

xXx

"Kaito-kun, setelah ini, kita mampir ke apartemen Len dulu ya?" pinta Rin.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kaito yang semula curiga.

"Beberapa barangku ada yang tertinggal. Aku juga ingin berbicara sedikit. Aku nggak lama kok, ya?" pinta Rin.

Kaito mengangguk. "Aku menunggu di butik pria dekat situ, ya," ujar Kaito. Mereka pun berjalan ke apartemen Len yang tak jauh dari sana.

Kaito masuk ke dalam butik pria sedangkan Rin berjalan ke apartemen Len. Ia menaiki lift ke lantai 2 dan mencari ruangan Len.

'Hmm... nomor 127, ini dia!' batin Rin.

Teng...tong...

Rin memencet bel di sebelah pintu.

"Iya, sebentar!" terdengar suara Len dari dalam. Pintu pun terbuka.

"Ada ap..."

"Len!" Rin memeluk erat. "Mimpinya!"

Len tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa Rin? Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja," Len mempersilahkan Rin masuk. Rin melepas pelukannya dan berjalan masuk ke apartemen Len. Ia duduk di sofa, begitu juga dengan Len.

"Jadi...?" Len memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini," Rin menyodorkan selembar foto pada Len.

"Ini foto apa?" tanya Len. "Siapa gadis yang memeluk...," Len memfokuskan pandangannya. "Kaito?"

"Itu Micchan. Ini... rasanya seperti mimpiku," kata Rin.

"Hhmm.." Len terlihat berpikir. "Micchan-mu cantik juga. Siapa nama lengkapnya?"

"Hoii!" seru Rin. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu!"

"Eh, kamu cemburu ya?" goda Len.

"ENAK SAJA!" pekik Rin sambil menjitak Len.

"Ah, aku bercanda tau! Kamu lebih manis daripada dia!" semburat merah tipis nampak di pipi Len.

Wajah Rin ikut memerah. "J-jadi… bagaimana ini?"

"Hmm... berarti adil dong! Aku punya kok, fotomu yang kupeluk! Jauh lebih bagus dari foto ini. Dan..." Len menyeringai. "Kamu juga menyimpan fotoku yang mencium pipimu, hehe..."

"Tapi, ini jelas beda!" bantah Rin. "Aku dan kamu itu bukan apa-apa. Tapi kalau Kaito-kun dan Micchan, mereka udah jadian!"

"He? Darimana kamu tahu?" tanya Len bingung. "Apa benar tebakanku dulu kalau kamu itu paranormal?"

"Liat saja di balik foto itu," kata Rin datar. Len membalik fotonya. Tertera tulisan 'With My Lovely Miku.'

"Hmm..." Len berpikir sejenak. "Aha! Putus aja!"

"He? Putus? Tapi aku..."

Len memegang tangab Rin. "Daripada kamu disakiti terus, hayo? Mendingan putus aja kan? Aku juga nggak mau kamu disakiti Si Maniak Es Krim itu."

Run terus berpikir.

.

.

.

5 menit...

.

.

.

10 menit...

.

.

.

20 menit...

.

.

.

30 menit...

.

.

.

"Oke! Aku akan putus dengan Kaito-kun, lalu pergi dari apartemennya! Tapi.. aku tinggal di mana? Jadi gelandangan, gitu?" Rin berpikir lagi.

Mata Len langsung berbinar-binar. "Rin! Balik ke apartemenku yukkk?"

"What the-" Rin ngeblush. "OGAHH!"

"Ayolah...," Len berpuppy eyes ria.

"NOOO! LEN NO BAKAAAA!"

xXx

Rin berjalan menemui Kaito.

"Moshi-moshi," Kaito menelepon seseorang di depan sebuah butik. Rin mengintip dari gang kecil di sebelah butik.

"Iya, Miku. Aku akan membereskannya. Yang kusuka itu hanya kamu," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. "Iya, nggak bohong."

"Kaito-kun," tersenyum simpul. "Telepon dari Micchan, ya?"

"Eh?" Kaito menutup teleponnya. "Sudah selesai Rin?" Kaito bertanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Fufu...," Rin berjalan mendekat. "Nggak perlu menyembunyikan apa-apa dari aku, Kaito-kun."

"Aku nggak menyembunyikan apa-apa Rin," Kaito sedikit gugup.

Rin menarik kerah baju Kaito. Rin menatap mata Kaito tajam. "Kaito, aku tahu semuanya."

"R-Rin... ini...," Kaito ketakutan melihat tatapan Rin.

"Kita putus!"

"A-Apa?" Kaito pura-pura nggak dengar.

"Gue bilang... LO, GUE, END!" Rin berteriak di telinga Kaito menggunakan toa-yang-entah-darimana-asalnya.

"Ee... tunggu Rin!" seru Kaito.

"Dasar BaKaito!" Rin berlari menuju apartemen Kaito yang jauhnya 5 km.

'Dasar BaKaito nyebelin! Nyebelin!' Rin berteriak dalam hati sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Ia mengambil foto menyedihkan-yang-author-pun-tak-ingin-menyebutnya dari sakunya dan meletakkannya di atas kasur. Ia menulis sebuah note.

'BaKaito, aku tau ini berharga untukmu. Jadi, aku mengembalikannya. Tidak ada yang rusak kan? Aku merawatnya lho.. LOL

Kagamine Rin'

Rin keluar apartemen dan melihat sekitar.

"Pertanyaannya, aku akan tinggal di mana? Masa mau di-"

PIIPP... PIIIPPP...

Belum menemukan jawaban, ponsel Rin langsung berbunyi. Rin mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat nama penelepon.

"Moshi-moshi?"

[Kamu di mana, Rin?]

"Oh, kamu Len. Aku di depan apartemen Kaito. Niatnya sih, mau cari apartemen buat aku sendiri."

[Jangan!] Len terdengar khawatir. [Di sini aja.]

"Nggak. Aku nggak mau ngerepotin kamu," Rin menolak.

[N-Nggak kok,] Len terdengar gugup. [Aku malah senang kamu di sini.]

Entah mengapa wajah Rin langsung nge-blush. "Gomen ne Len.."

[Ayolah Rin!] Len memohon. [Aku ingin di sampingmu.]

Jantung Rin berdegup kencang, lebih kencang daripada saat bersama Kaito. Wajahnya juga memerah. Lebih merah daripada saat Kaito menembaknya untuk dijadikan pacar.

'Aku sakit ya? Tapi nggak panas nih,' Rin menyentuh dahinya. "B-baiklah, Len..."

'Eh?! Apa yang barusan kukatakan?!' batin Rin. "Ngg.. maksudku..."

[Aa, arigatou Rin! Kutunggu!]

"Le..."

TIITTT...TIIITTTT...

Telepon terputus.

"Ugh, oke. Tinggal. Sama. Shota. Hentai. Menyebalkan!" keluh Rin. Ia mencari taksi dan melesat ke apartemen Len.

xXx

Rin menekan bel di sebelah pintu.

Pintu terbuka. "Okaeri Rinnnn!" Len memeluk Rin dengan erat. Rin langsung sweatdrop.

"Shota, aku kembali," Rin tersenyum paksa.

Len melepas pelukannya. "Ayo ma-" Len mencerna ucapan Rin. "AKU NGGAK SHOTAAAAA!"

"Yah terserah. Aku capek, ingin istirahat," kata Rin datar.

"Ngg.. oiya, gimana dengan Si Kaito?" tanya Len.

"Heh, masa bodoh dengan BaKaito. Mau dia ngejar-ngejar aku kek, mau pacaran sama Micchan kek, pacaran sama aisu kek, atau pacaran sama kamu kek, mana peduli," balas Rin.

"He? Kamu bilang aku pacaran dengannya? Aku normal Rin!" bantah Len.

"Terserah. Aku mau istirahat," Rin masuk ke dalam kamar.

Len mematung sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang penuh ketombe, kutu, dan uban. (Len: HOIII! Author: hehe... #evilsmirk #dilindes.)

"Rin kenapa yak?"

xXx

"Len, kita makan apa?" tanya Rin.

"Ini coq au vin buatanku," Len meletakkan dua piring coq au vin ke meja makan.

"Wah, keliatannya enak," Rin menarik kursi lalu duduk. Ia mengambil sepiring coq au vin. Len melakukan hal yang sama.

"Itadakimasu!" ia melahap makanan di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak nggak?" tanya Len.

"Hmm.. OISHIII!" pekik Rin. "Ini sih, lebih enak daru yang kumakan saat di restoran bintang lima! Whoaa... ajari aku dong!"

"Oke, kapan-kapan. Sekarang habiskan makananmu. Malam ini kita akan ke taman hiburan," kata Len sambil menghabiskan makannya.

"Whoaa... benarkah?! Fuuhh... BaKaito nggak pernah ngajak ke tempat seperti itu," dengus Rin.

"Yaelah, lu malah mikirin dia. Cepet habisin, lalu kita berangkat," perintah Len.

"Eee...iya!"

xXx

"Sugoi...," Rin memandang sekitarnya. Berbagai hiburan di malam hari. Lampu hias di mana-mana. Menara Eiffel pun masih nampak dengan jelas dibalik taman itu karena jaraknya yang dekat.

"Len, darimana kamu tau tempat ini? Kayaknya ini tersembunyi ya? Kok cuma ada kita berdua?" Rin terlihat bingung.

"Hmm. Taman ini mau digusur oleh perusahaan chichi. Tapi, aku punya kuncinya. Jadi anggap saja taman ini milik kita berdua," jelas Len.

"Whoooaaaa... aku mau naik itu!" Rin menunjuk merry-go-around.

"Ya sudah, kamu main saja sepuasmu. Aku duduk di sana dulu, ya," Len berjalan ke arah bangku taman. Ia duduk dan memperhatikan Rin yang tersenyum riang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengintip mereka dari semak-semak.

"Khukhukhu... dia..."

TBC

Yoww! Arisa balik lagii! Ada yang nungguin aku?

Len dan Rin: NGGAK ADAA!

Ah, ya sudah. Oiya, aku seneng banget lho, FFn gak jadi ditutup. Hehe..

Sekarang, waktunya balas review!

Kiriko Alicia:

"Yapp! Ini udah lanjut... XD"

Shinichi Rukia:

"Itu masih belum ketauan... kan masih mimpi...

Fotonya... benar! Itu foto MiKai! #Tebarbungabangkai

Anda benar lagi, Rin kembali ke apartemen Len!

Ini udah lanjut.."

KagamineRirika02:

"Hwaa...arigatou! #Bungkuk

Benar! Itu foto MiKai! XD Ini sudah lanjut kok, maaf kalo lama X3"

Guest:

"Yupp, ini lanjut!

Iya, aku juga seneng banget SOPA nggak jadi nutup FFn X3"

Rositarinjani:

"Ini udah lanjut..."

Kurotori Rei:

"Ya, Len cemburu...#pelukLen

Ngg... atau lebih tepatnya menjemput Miku tercinta? O.o Miku juga ke Paris lho...Iya, itu foto MiKai XD

Ini udah lanjut..."

Tsubatsa Akane:

"WHAT?! Don't call me Ari-san! DX

Iyaaa... ini lanjutt... "

Fortun-chan:

"Yaapp! Ini lanjut :)"

Whoaaa... aku nggak nyangka story 3 bakalan banyak yang review. Domo arigatou, minna... :3

Yaakkk... kata terakhir aku...

Review please... X3


End file.
